


Soulmates and a Slap to the face

by BeBrave_NeverStopMoving



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Soulmates, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBrave_NeverStopMoving/pseuds/BeBrave_NeverStopMoving
Summary: Соулмейтская AU по Персико (авторское описание - очень длинный отрывок, а свое придумать не могу)





	Soulmates and a Slap to the face

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soulmates and a Slap to the Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797471) by [Thali_Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thali_Quinn/pseuds/Thali_Quinn). 



> Many thanks to Thali_Quinn for permission to translate ^^
> 
> And Happy Birthday to incredible Troye Sivan))
> 
> ~~
> 
> Всех с летом))
> 
> А бесподобного Троя Сивана с днем рождения ❤

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Соулмейты_.

Сама концепция всего этого существовала настолько давно, что вряд ли кто-то вообще помнит жизнь без знаков соулмейтов. Эта идея того, что существовал кто-то (или этих «кого-то» может быть несколько, но это уже тонкости), с кем вам по-настоящему предначертано быть. Никто не сомневался в том, что это действительно работает, ведь как иначе объяснить появление цветов на щеках каждого, кому исполнилось четырнадцать? И у каждого был свой особенный цветок, и, несмотря на то, что ни одна пара не бывала одинаковой с другой, всегда был хотя бы один человек с цветком, точно таким же, как у тебя. Это и был твой соулмейт.

Никто наверняка не знал, когда весь этот соулмейтский феномен начался. Абсолютно были уверены только в том, что это определённо было до изобретения письменности, и в том, что не было ни одного письменного подтверждения того, чтобы у кого-то не было знака соулмейта. Существовало очень, очень мало вещей, известных про соулмейтов, и всё они были тщательно разжёваны в книгах и даже преподавались в старшей школе в качестве основного предмета, — так что, несмотря на потрясающую систему образования, все знали **всё** , что только было известно об этой теме.

Конечно, наиболее простая вещь, о которой знали все (для этого даже можно было не посещать уроки в школе), было то, что соулзнаки — это всегда незамысловатые цветы, находящиеся на щеке, прямо под глазом; в данном случае это могла быть любая щека — правая или левая. Другой распространенной темой было то, что цветок отображал какую-нибудь черту характера одного из соулмейтов или особенность, выраженную наиболее ярко. А вот если и было что-то, что знали лишь немногие, так это то, что соулзнак может по-настоящему, физически болеть, если ваш соулмейт грустит, в глубокой депрессии или просто тревожиться о чём-то. И неважно, вы встретились уже или пока нет.

_Перси Джексон выучил это на своём опыте._

Его правая щека болела сильно, неравномерно, вспышками на протяжении всей его жизни с меткой, но это стало нормально для Перси. Это началось, когда ему было четырнадцать; именно в этом возрасте щеку парня начало невыносимо жечь, и эта боль продолжалась целыми днями — иногда даже _неделями_ ; а если жжение и уходило, то только на несколько мгновений.

Напуганный и плачущий маленький Перси пришёл к своей маме Салли, но единственное, что она могла сделать — это сказать с очень грустным выражением лица, что твой соулзнак болит, когда твой соулмейт испытывает сильную эмоциональную боль или потрясение. Глаза мальчика расширились с приходом понимания сказанного, и он утонул в объятиях мамы.

— Мне больно, мама. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, —всхлипнул он. Слезы подступили к глазам женщины, пока она обнимала сына, зная, что ничем не может ему помочь.

Мягко поглаживая Перси, Салли сказала слова, которые остались с ним на всю жизнь:

— Запомни, Перси. Вся та боль, которую ты испытываешь, — это физическое воплощение всей эмоциональной агонии по-настоящему твоего человека. Если жжение твоей щёки не прекращается, даже когда ты рядом со своим соулмейтом, а он говорит, что с ним все нормально, ты всегда будешь знать, что у него что-то случилось. Как соулмейт, ты должен быть рядом с ним, чтобы разделить его ношу, но боль только его и ничья больше. Ты не должен пытаться взять её на себя или как-нибудь все наладить. Твой соулмейт — твой самый близкий друг, любовь всей твоей жизни, но не тебе чинить его. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это показать этому человеку, что ты любишь его всем сердцем и будешь рядом, чтобы поддержать его. Всегда. Хорошо? — и Перси, у которого слезы все ещё катились по щекам, медленно кивнул.

И даже четыре года спустя Перси все ещё не мог предположить, кто мог страдать настолько сильно. Вскоре после его четырнадцатого дня рождения, когда он и получил свою метку, врач прописал ему дневную дозу «Нурофена». Не очень-то здорово, но без таблеток его сознание просто разваливалось на части от боли.

И вот, на пути к своему школьному шкафчику Перси растерянно тер свою щеку с меткой, жгучую боль в которой не могли скрыть уже даже лекарства, и размышляя, что же всё-таки за человек предназначен ему в родственные души. По ходу, он был очень молчаливый и депрессивный, что не очень-то помогало.

Его соулзнак был даже более необычным, чем у остальных; и хотя соулмейты со знаком в виде цветка белладонны встречались крайне редко и жили нереально далеко друг от друга, они все же были, и почти царственно сидели среди целых рядов ромашек. Белладонна означала тишину, но это вроде как не то, что обычно сразу бросается в глаза. А вот ромашки были намного более распространены, ведь именно они означали умиротворенность, но это явно было не той характеристикой, с которой Перси ассоциировал себя. И не то, чтобы он считал, что цветы белладонны так ужасны, но всё же забавный контраст — ромашки и цветы белладонны.

Потерявшись в своих мыслях, Перси не заметил своих лучших друзей, пока они не налетели на него — причём практически в буквальном смысле. Гровер и Рейчел прыгнули на спину парня и, несмотря на то, что делали они это, не переставая маниакально смеяться, им удалось повалить его на пол, чем привлекли внимание всего школьного коридора.

— Ну, блин, ребяяяяят, — он застонал в попытках сбросить друзей с себя. — серьёзно?

Рейчел фыркнула, пока Гровер чуть ли не лопался от смеха, что, если честно, выглядело омерзительно. За это девушка и ткнула его локтем в бок, заработав этим какое-то жалкое хрюканье.

— А вот и наш влюблённый парниша, — она прехитро ухмыльнулась. — Нашёл свою единственную.

На этих словах все черты лица Перси поплыли ~~баттерфляем~~ и растаяли, превратившись в широченную улыбку. Он кое-как заставил себя приподняться для того, чтобы хорошенько хлопнуть по спине уже чуть ли не блеющего парня.

— Поздравляю, дружище! Но постой, ты уже сказал Можжевелке? — Джексону наконец удалось выбраться из-под них и посмотреть на Гровера. Парень до сих пор выглядел так, словно находился под кайфом, что Перси счел весьма неплохим знаком.

— В этом-то и прикол, — возбужденно сказал Гровер, — Можжевелка — _мой соулмейт!_

Глаза Перси расширились до колоссальных размеров: встретить своего соулмейта в старшей школе, пусть даже это и произойдёт в предпоследнем классе. Так что встречаться целый год с любовью всей твоей жизни и при этом ничего не знать было уже чем-то из разряда фантастики. Но в этом и был весь Гровер. Который, кстати, ещё не закончил говорить.

— Кажется, она все знала с самого начала, но ничего мне не говорила, потому что боялась.

В ответ Перси только поднял бровь.

— Но чего же тут можно бояться? Я имею в виду, что вообще может пойти не так? Вы же соулмейты, а значит, вы в прямом смысле созданы друг для друга! Не, ну, я понимаю, если она прячет лицо по каким-то семейным причинам, но какого чёрта ты можешь не говорить своему соулмейту о том, что вы соулмейты?

Гровер открыл было рот, чтобы выдать что-то, вероятно, не слишком убедительное в ответ, но его опередил мальчик, запихивавший учебники, только что взятые из шкафа, в сумку, — Нико ди Анджело.

— Не у каждого соулмейт противоположного пола или соответствующий его предпочтениям. Не все соулмейты одного возраста, религии или народности. Причин не рассказывать своему соулмейту ничего настолько много, что некоторые люди даже не могут представить себе, как можно показать свой соулзнак.

Перси уставился на него с самым тупым выражением лица, где-то 9,8 по шкале от одного до десяти. Но Нико ди Анджело уж точно был не тем человеком, с которым хотелось спорить. Да, конечно, он едва ли был пять футов ростом и к тому же был новичком, но вовсю ходили слухи, что он был как-то связан с мафией, и никто. Нет, действительно никто. Никто не видел, чтобы Нико носил хоть что-то, имеющее цвет.

Если все так же верить слухам, у него было счастливое детство, он рос общительным, забавным ребёнком до десяти лет. Именно когда ему было десять, сестра и мама парня погибли в жуткой аварии. Среди его странностей было и то, что, несмотря на то, что он родился в не самой религиозной семье, Нико всегда прятала свою метку. Конечно, делал это длинной челкой, а не маской, но, по сути, дело это не меняло. Некоторые полагали, что парень просто считает это красивым, но его свободная сестра Хейзел говорила, что он просто-напросто не хочет показывать свою метку.

Как видите, вступать в споры с Мальчиком-Смертью (и это прозвище очень подходило ему, учитывая обилие пирсинга и мертвецкую внешность), — явно не лучший вариант для Перси. Но разве он поступал когда-нибудь так, как лучше?

— Да, но некоторые люди чувствуют и знают, когда из соулмейт страдает. Так что я не знаю, как твой, но мой явно в глубокой депрессии. Я бы очень не хотел, чтобы он скрывал это от меня-- ну, то есть, вдруг я бы смог помочь? И кого вообще парит, разных они полов или нет? Вы соулмейты. Наверное, вы могли просто не до конца осознавать свою ориентацию, и вам бы казалось, что это что-то очевидно против твоих вкусов. Я вот, например, считаю, что твой соулмейт — априори твоё главное предпочтение.

Нико пожал плечами, никак больше не отреагировав на это заявление. В то же мгновение щеку Перси пронзило резкой болью. Он вздрогнул и поднял руку к щеке, аккуратно массируя свой знак.

— О, черт, ты разве не принимаешь тонну обезболивающего каждые четыре часа? И после этого ты ещё что-то чувствуешь? — обеспокоенно спросила Рейчел.

— Прости, — бросил Нико, и он убежал с исказившимся в ужасе лицом. Причём сделал он это таким образом, что казалось, что он просто растворился в тенях. А к тому моменту соулзнак Перси болел уже настолько сильно, будто он вообще не принимал лекарств.

— Всё нормально, — резко ответил он, стараясь заставить втечь назад уже начавшие формироваться слезы.

Давать своим друзьям понять, насколько сильно он и его соулмейт страдает, явно было не самой крутой идеей. Это казалось сугубо личным, только их с соулмейтом делом. Ну вот всяком случае, уж точно не для друзей.

— Вроде более-менее прошло.

Рейчел закусила губу, понимая, что лучше не спорить. Она бросила на Гровера взгляд, потому что до того долго доходило значение фраз Перси.

— Ну, ладно, погнали из этой дыры тогда? — пролепетал Гровер, но Перси покачал головой.

— Вы идите вперёд, я догоню. Напишите мне, если там будет пицца, окей? Я скажу вам, что мне взять и потом отдам деньги, — они синхронно пожали плечами и кивнули, продолжив перебрасываться фразами насчет планов на выходные. А Перси чутка приуныл, чувствуя, что ему нужна минутка, чтоб собрать себя в кучу. Ведь когда его соулзнак болел сильнее, чем обычно, он автоматически становился грустным, но ему приходилось напоминать себе, что его плохие эмоции сделают его соулмейту только хуже.

И то, что, зайдя несколькими минутами позже туалет и открыв дверь последней кабинки, Перси обнаружил там Нико ди Анджело, было чистой случайностью. Как, вероятно, и то, что Нико стоял, облокотившись о дверь и держась руками за свой соулзнак, который в этот раз был виден, так как волосы парня были убраны за ухо. Соулзнак, который Перси до этого уже тысячи раз видел в зеркале.

— Нико, ты… — он мягко начал, но новая волна грусти накрыла его. Здесь. Прямо рядом с ним стоял человек, страдания которого заставляли щеку Перси перманентно болеть.

Ди Анджело ахнул и зажал свою метку крепче, а зеленоглазый ощутил, что его знак едва ли не вибрирует от боли.

— Хей, хей, хей, успокойся, чувак, все нормально, — предпринял попытки терапии Перси.

Ди Анджело лишь насмешливо фыркнул.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, Джексон. У меня все в полном порядке.

Перси только закатил глаза на это и приблизился на шаг. Он не чувствовал, чтобы вся эта эмпатическая связь и прочая фигня по отношению к парню рядом с ним уменьшилась, но он чувствовал, что боль спала. Жалея его, Перси не сделал бы для Нико ничего хорошего. Поэтому он просто наблюдал, как ди Анджело медленно отводил руку от щеки.

— Я вижу твою метку, придурок, — вставил Перси. — И в буквальном смысле чувствую, что ты не «в полном порядке». Так что не пытайся притворяться, что это не так.

Можно было проследить за тем, как расширились глаза Нико, и как уже не скрываемая паника конвульсивной волной пробежала по тому. Перси с трудом подавил желание просто взять и обнять Нико, так как помнил, что мама говорила ему о том, что это худшее, что он может сделать, когда у кого-то поблизости, кого он не знает очень хорошо, паническая атака. Ну и ещё потому, что даже если бы он очень сильно захотел, то не смог бы этого сделать, ведь уже откровенная дрожь в метке пригвоздила его к полу.

Практически буквально.

Перси со стоном опустился на колени, закрывая ладонью и так плотно закрытые глаза, в то время как его лицо растянулось в какую-то дикую гримасу. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал такого сильного приступа боли благодарности к "Нурофену". Без лекарств парень, наверное, уже давно бы умер. Ди Анджело судорожно вернул челку на место и побежал к выходу из туалета, только пробормотав полное раскаяния «прости» старшему парню, когда Нико во второй раз за час смылся.

Джексон чувствовал себя подвешенным где-то между беспросветной грустью и отупляющим счастьем. Он нашёл своего соулмейта, да, конечно, вот только если измерить радость Нико по этому поводу, то показатели явно будут меньше ноля. Может, это как раз то, о чем говорил Нико? Не каждый хочет, чтобы его соулмейт знал о его существовании? Все это резко обрело смысл.

Он знал уже Нико многие годы до этого момента, правда, не очень хорошо. Один из близких друзей Перси, Фрэнк, был другом детства (а может, в данном случае будет корректнее сказать защитником?) сводной сестры итальянца. Так что они познакомились через третьи лица. Нико не был особо счастливым человеком все то время, что Джексон знал его, но тот умел хорошо скрывать это. Они быстро сдружились, несмотря на то, что ди Анджело был на три года младше Перси, а обычно он считал малолеток просто мелкими и раздражающими, но Нико не бесил Джексона. Вообще, Перси мог бы даже сказать, что они были друзьями до тех пор, пока Нико не исполнилось четырнадцать. В то утро он заставил отца отложить все дела на потом, чтобы сводить сына сделать стрижку, скрывающую метку.

После этого он избегал зеленоглазого, шугался от него, как от чумы, по-тупому оправдываясь каждый раз, когда ему предлагали пойти куда-нибудь большой компанией, которая включала бы в себя Перси, и отвергая все планы, какие только мог. Вначале Джексон был ~~до глубины души~~ немного оскорблен, но быстро забыл об этом, спихнув все на взросление и желание иметь своих друзей, а не его-друзей-и-друзей-парня-его-сводной-сестры. Сейчас парень понимал, что дело было не в этом.

Он не слышал мягкие шаги кого-то, вошедшего в ванную, потому что сожаление или тупая жалость к себе уже тянули его вниз, будто он — сырой носок на сушилке.

А ведь Нико знал. Знал всё уже целый год и всё равно ничего не сказал. Перси, у которого с логикой было все туго, смог сделать только один логический вывод: Нико его ненавидит.

— Перси, ты идиот, — начал отчитывать сам себя Джексон, и его слова эхом раздавались по туалету. — Ну, хотя бы немного понятно, почему он всегда такой унылый, — ты бы тоже таким был, если бы ненавидел своего соулмейта.

И парень не собирался плакать. Он отложил слезы для подушки в три часа ночи. Но чувствовал себя готовым расплакаться.

— Разве кто-то что-то говорил про «ненавидит»? — тишину туалета разрезал голос где-то сбоку от Перси.

Ну что ж, смотрите и созерцайте Нико ди Анджело, стоящего неподалёку в позе, выражающей готовность в любой момент убежать. Боль в соулзнаке Перси значительно уменьшилась, хотя он все ещё слегка покалывал. Джексон напрягся и медленно поднялся, встречаюсь взглядом с чёрными глазами низкого парня — не, ну реально низкого — он был на целый фут ниже Перси.

— Но тогда почему ты мне не рассказал? — спросил Перси, нахмурив брови с очень несчастным видом. Тут Джексона пробило диким чувством вины, когда Нико вздрогнул, скользнув рукой под челку и прикасаясь к щеке. Вдруг недавнее «прости» от Нико обрело гораздо больший смысл.

— Ну, почему-то не каждый так уверен, что понравится своему соулмейту, потому что они — как ты это назвал? — созданы друг для друга. Насколько я знал и знаю, натуральнее тебя только фермерские продукты, и у тебя есть чрезвычайно строгое правило не-встречаться-с-тем-кто-младше-тебя-на-три-и-более-года. По последним данным я парень, на три года младше, чем ты.

Перси уставился на него:

— Но ты мой соулмейт, — тупо ответил Джексон.

В ответ Нико лишь раздраженно закатил глаза, пробормотав что-то на итальянском. Это «что-то», к слову, Перси решил проигнорировать.

— Можно я ещё раз взглянул на него? — осторожно задал вопрос Перси. Нико тут же напрягся и сделал шаг назад, но заставил себя успокоиться и, коротко кивнув, вернулся на прежнее место.

— Если ты настаиваешь.

И рука Нико медленно, явно принуждаемо потянулась к переносице и смахнула волосы с лица ди Анджело, убирая их за ухо.

Какое-то время Перси просто вглядывался в метку парня, удивляясь разнице между своим соулзнаком и соулзнаком Нико. У ди Анджело была бледная оливковое кожа, а вот у зеленоглазого был неплохой загар после многих лет тренировок по плаванию на улице. Джексон, даже почти не колебаясь (что было уже победой), поднял рук и положил её на плечо меньшего парня. Вторая рука удобно примостилась на узкую талию итальянца (у него вообще все было очень компактным, но не об этом сейчас). Он посмотрел парню прямо в глаза и аккуратно провёл подушечкой большого пальца по метке Нико, мысленно устроив шоу с фейерверками от того, как Нико просто-напросто таял от действий Перси.

— Я искал тебя, — прошептал Джексон, — я искал тебя с четырнадцати лет. Ты испытывал так много боли, а я хотел тебе помочь. И вот ты здесь, ты был здесь всегда.

Нико осторожно и нерешительно приподнял руки, чтобы сгрести ими лицо высокого парня, пробежаться пальцами по волосам и докоснуться для соулзнака, полностью идентичного его собственному.

— Я… прости меня, — ответил четырнадцатилетний (но уже скоро пятнадцатилетний) пацан, встречаясь с сине-зелёными глазами парня напротив. Я боялся... и я сейчас боюсь. Должен ли я бояться? — спросил он таким тоном, словно действительно думал, что Перси может его оттолкнуть и уйти.

Джексон напряженно взглянул на него.

— Нет. Ты больше никогда не должен бояться, — сказал Перси, протянув Нико итальянца ближе, вытягивает его в мягкий, почти вежливый поцелуй. И это не было страстным признанием, это было подбадриванием. Заверением, что все будет хорошо, что он не находил Нико отвратительным, что это все ни разу не проблема, а особенно то, что его соулмейт — мальчишка, на три года младше Перси. Нико переместил руки с лица Джексона в его волосы, рассеянно дергая за пряди, пока ди Анджело чуть ли не растекался розовой лужицей в поцелуй, лениво обмениваясь слюнями с Перси.

Им понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы отстраниться друг от друга с глупыми улыбками на лицах. Впервые за долгие годы Перси не чувствовал жжения в своей метке, и от этого его ухмылка стала ещё шире... Его рука сползла с талии Нико на бедра, и Перси позволил ей неспешно бродить по заднице парня. Насладившись тем, как бледный цвет кожи ди Анджело становится темно-розовым, Джексон выпустил из-под контроля и вторую руку, скользнув ею по пока что бледной шее Нико, выпирающим (боги, этот парень вообще когда-нибудь ест?) ключицам и груди, оставив её на бедрах Нико, но только на мгновение. Потом он сунул обе руки в задние карманы ди Анджело, где они счастливо сжали задницу итальянца.

Улыбка Перси превратилась во что-то чуть более тёмное, когда младший парень странно пропищал. Он никогда не думал об этом раньше, но этот низкий придурковатый подросток был довольно милым. И, если быть предельно честными, даже в своём роде горячим. Нико не выглядел очень шумным, но это только увеличивало желание Перси по-- НУ, ОКЕЙ, ДЖЕКСОН, ТЕПЕРЬ ТЕБЕ НУЖЕН ХОЛОДНЫЙ ДУШ.

А ди Анджело уже был краснее помидора, но было непохоже, что он хочет, чтобы Перси убрал руки. Наоборот, Нико сильнее зарылся пальцами в волосы парня, аккуратно массируя ему голову, от чего Перси захотелось мурлыкать. Или пускать слюни. Он не решил пока. Возможно (да почти наверняка), он не думал о Нико раньше в плане романтики или отношений. Но он определённо занимался этим сейчас и был абсолютно уверен, что джинсы скинни, надетые в тот момент на итальянца, это незаконно. Не, ну, серьёзно, то, насколько они обтягивающие, должно быть наказуемо.

— Итак, — он начал, слегка толкая задницу парня, — Нико ди Анджело, ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Нико фыркнул и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, возможно, опять на итальянском, игриво дергая вьющиеся волосы руками.

— Да, придурок, — и лицо упомянутого придурка растянулось в ухмылке, и он, вынув руки из карманов Нико, переместил их на шею парня, вытягивает его в намного более глубокий поцелуй. В этот раз он был нисколько не мягким и аккуратным. Он был наполнен жаждой, нуждой, желанием.

Он был обещанием.

Перси каким-то образом смог перевернуть их, прижав Нико к стене, целуя его настолько сильно, что их губы просто не могли не кровоточить потом. После Джексон склонился над шеей парня и, не колебаясь ни мгновения, сильно укусил её, собственнически посасывая, чтобы убедиться, что он оставил свою метку как минимум на неделю. Нико был его, и никто не мог оспаривать этот факт.

"Особенно Нико" — пронеслось в голове у Джексона, пока ди Анджело стыдливо ежился под ним.

Никто.

Нико застонал, в то время как его лицо стало ещё краснее, а сердцебиение возросло до нереального. Перси лениво облизывал покореженную шею парня, чувствуя его пульс.

Да, ему предстоит много объяснений с Гровером и Рейчел.


End file.
